Elsword: Dystopia
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: Welcome to the land of post-apocalyptic Elrios. Seven sections have been made of the area, each rules by the one of the heroes of El. Each has a reason for leaving, and the thirst for blood and power is greater than any other demand. Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the tale of tyrannic warfare; a true dystopia.


_(A/N: Yes, another story. Don't worry, I'm trying to not make any more. But for now. Prepare your weapons and put on your gear as we delve into the world of war.)_

_**|~Classes~|**_

_**Elsword - Lord Knight ~ Ruben**_

_**Aisha - Void Princess ~ Elder**_

_**Rena - Night Watcher ~ Forest Outskirts**_

_**Raven - Veteran Commander ~ Velder**_

_**Eve - Code Nemesis ~ Altera**_

_**Chung - Tactical Trooper ~ Hamel**_

_**Ara Haan - Yama Raja ~ Sander**_

* * *

_**Elsword: Dystopia**_

_**Chapter 1: Seven Rulers**_

_**By: ShadisticArchdevil**_

**Velder**

"Hello, new recruit. Here to work for the army of Velder, eh? I'll tell you, just because you are young, and just because you are weak, does not give you any advantage over the others. No special treatment, nothing. I only hire the strongest Men and Women for my army. Come, allow me to show you the surgery room."

_Clomp! Clomp! Clomp!_

The sound of the Veteran Commander's heavy boots clash with the metallic floor of the database, also known as home base. His steel grip on the hand of the trainee makes the girl shiver in fear. At only age 17, she excels in combat and ranged attacking, and also with strategies. He yanks her into the room and lets go, leaving a bleeding scar on the girl's once pale skin.

"Here is where we put new arms onto the newcomers. Your turn will arrive shortly. There is no anesthesia, so you better be as tough as I think…"

The red-stained man glared at the girl.

"O-of course. I can withstand anything"

"Sir, Scouts report Ruben's Army is preparing an attack on us. Shall we ready the front line?"

Raven placed his Nasod Arm underneath his chin and rubbed lightly. He closed his eyes and looked down.

"Of course, but tell this girl to see me when she has finished her basic training."

"Yes sir."

Raven walked off into the hallways of endless mercenaries moving left and right. It didn't take long for the small assistant to reach the girl in training after her surgery was complete.

"Hello, Miss, I am here to inform you that his majesty, Raven, wishes to see your presence in his room when you have completed your basic training. Also, welcome to the army. We will treat you nicely and your family is now protected by us. Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you, Mister uhhh…"

She struggled to read the nametag, eventually giving up and shaking his hand. He directed her to the basic training course where she would practice using her new Nasod Arm Mk. V. The man headed back to his commander's control room. He saw Raven pacing back and forth.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"This...this can't be. Gah! But I've made such good preparations! No….I will not let Ruben conquer us!"

"Sir, please calm down, you know what happens in your rage. What is the matter?"

"They have us outnumbered. 500,000 to 400,000"

"I'm sure with your tactics we will be able to take them on."

"Negative. With the damage from Altera in the rear. They could easily ambush and kill our city. We need assistance…"

"We can always call our trusted ally Hamel. They are nearby and King Seiker II seems to help us very much."

"Have you forgotten that he always wants me to pay back?"

"Oh dear, you mean"

Raven growled and clenched his teeth. Smashing his chair to bits in the process. He glared at his assistant and pointed downwards with his claw.

"Yes, the time I had to sacrifice one of our greatest warriors…"

The man headed to the combat room and loaded up in his gear and weaponry. He loaded all of his guns and recharged his Nasod Arm.

"Edan, look after the place while I'm gone. I'm going into war with my men and women this time. And send the girl into battle. I will explain later. Goodbye."

"Y-yes Sir"

* * *

**Forest Outskirts**

"Muh-Miss Rena. The pre-preparations to invade Elder are ready. Shall w-we charge forth?"

"No, wait until I command. And why so worried?"

"N-no reason Mis-Mistress Rena"

The Elven woman spun her blade, Erendil, in a circle as it glowed with the force of nature. Her assistant, Luriel, trembled with the thought of blood and bodies lying over the battlefield. She walked out of Rena's strategy room as the previously planned meeting with her top generals began. Luriel went to go check on the soldiers, to see if they were ready. This time, the one in command was none other than Sharp-Shooter Amelia.

"Hello, Luriel. What brings you to the training ground?"

"Muh-Miss Rena asked how many men were recruited into the unit."

"I'd say only about ten, why?"

"Gather them, could you? She wanted me to tell them something."

"Of course. Attention! All of our men soldiers come hither! Rena calls for you!"

"Yes, Amelia!"

The individual 10 men rose forward from their practice targets. They had to be quick and agile, as magicians were not the easiest to target with shots. They placed their bows next to their feet and saluted to Luriel.

"Hands down, men. Rena said that if we had successfully conquered Elder, 9 of you would get to sleep with one woman of her choice, and the other be with her majesty herself."

The ten men immediately grinned without moving a muscle. The first one was to speak.

"Ma'am, please tell Queen Rena that I will not be needed for that. I will fight for what's right, not for lust!"

"That's what I like to hear! Luriel, we will prepare the troops, just tell me when the time is right"

"O-of course..."

Luriel sighed as she dismissed the men and Amelia, as they all went back to training. The two other generals, Chloe and Lime, were in the meeting as well. All of the plans had been made, giving Luriel some time to reflect. She went to her room and closed the door. She let her ribbon loose, as she was not in her usual COBO clothes. Ever since the war had started, she wore a green overcoated with Rena's symbol implanted on the right chest area of it. She lay on her bed, closing her eyes.

"Ariel...I'm sorry for what is about to happen. Please forgive me, sister"

* * *

**Ruben**

"Brother, are you sure this is the right thing to do? It IS Raven's army. No one's been able to beat his"

A crimson-haired woman stood 2 inches below her younger brother, who had become leader of the Red Knights after conquering Ruben. He smirked and glanced back at his sister.

"Elsa, we've weakened the back wall of Raven's fort. Once we start charging in from there, he's pretty much ours."

"How many casualties are you expecting this time?"

"Only about 2000, we are sending in 500,000 after all. If all goes as planned, Raven will be ours within 48 hours."

"Wait, we are raiding tomorrow?! Are you crazy?! Getting there would take 3 days alone!"

"I have plans that we go, thanks to a special gift that our neighbors at Elder sent us."

"You mean the Dark-Driven magician and her crazy Human/Bat friend? I don't think we should trust them, Elsword. If this attack fails, you know Raven will succeed in having your head on his wall."

He sighed. This is why he had left the original 7 in the first place. No one would trust him for strategies or plans. It seemed as if everyone was reckless like the old him. He picked up his sword and put on his headgear.

"Where are you going?"

"To train with my men. They will become more confident if their leader shows that he needs to gain strength as well."

"Well, allow me to join you. I must master my Sabre techniques as well."

"Indeed. Let us go. The Deadly Raid shall start tomorrow, and that Black Commander will never know what hit him!"

She nodded and followed him to the training ground, only to be horrified as some magicians had invaded. Elsword immediately summoned his Storm-Arma blade, the length of three Armas, and multiplied into 5 separate swords. She positioned her one sword in front of her and concentrated, summoning the aura of Vital Destruction, giving her strength and speed.

"AISHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLIES!"

Elsword beheaded some of the dark mage's men as he spotted her amongst the raid. She simply smirked and teleported to him.

"We were, now I need to borrow your men for the battle against Rena. Toodles, Elsword honey~"

Some of his men had been brainwashed and they fled back with Aisha and the rest of her troops. Elsword fell to his knees, with his men immediately running towards him and picking him up. Elsa, looking worried, followed the men. As she was about to go with them into his room, a hand stopped her.

"He'll be fine, Elsa."

""Penensio, let me go!"

The tall man shook his head and picked up Elsa and carried her back to her room, where he put her down and left her there.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that whore!"

* * *

**Altera**

"Mistress Eve, would you like your night time tea, or would you prefer it after we interrogate the captured subject?"

"Mmm, I'd like it now, Oberon. Ophelia, get me Moby and Remy. It's time we show Hamel's Ruler the true winner of the war."

With the power of Nasod resurrection codes, the Code Nemesis was able to produce clones of her Empress counterparts servants, still keeping both personalities intact with each other. The silver-haired woman dressed in her black outfit had successfully raided the water city of Hamel, managing to capture the ruler himself. She prepared her artillery as her and her servants head into the cellar, where King Seiker II lay bloody and bruised in his battle gear. He looked up and immediately shuffled to a standing position.

"Hello, Chung…"

"Tch- what are you here for?! If you are looking for my documents on Cannon Artillery, you'll never find them!"

"Oh dear. I was hoping we'd get straight to the point, but not in this kind of way. Moby, Remy, let us punish the one who opposes us."

"Like hell I'll fall to your blood-covered hands, you dirty bi-"

He was silenced as Moby and Remy sewed his mouth shut, with the blood of his lips dripping onto his white armor. Unable to move, Chung's eyes grew fierce and the bleeding began to slow.

"Well, now you can't talk, so either you stomp your foot once to tell me, or I'll just prepare another raid on your city."

The expression on the Trooper's face changed from fury to despair. His eyes drooped as his thoughts went to the people of his city. Surely another raid would bring them to their knees. He stomped his foot once, and she snapped for her two drones to remove the stitches, although he was chained in place.

"Speak."

"Hmph. I knew you'd fall for it. All Troops! We are a go! Secure the raid!"

Explosions burst the cell open as some of Chung's men came in and took him away, leaving behind a Nasod Queen sitting in the dust. She dropped to the floor as her drones hovered nearby for comfort and protection. Oberon and Ophelia helped their master to her feet and she viewed the salvage area, cautious of her surroundings before heading back to the place where Chung had once rested. As he fled with his troops, one note lay where he had been. The note had been scrawled in blood, since the King had no other type of ink to use. With a look of disgust, Eve slowly read off the lines to all of her minions, or whatever was left.

_I am not a Tactical Trooper for nothing, I am the true King of Hamel. You can not stop me with your futile attempts on capture. As you read this, your city is being pulverized by a newfound ability of mine; Satellite Rain. Look to the skies, and you will not believe your eyes. Hordes of missiles flood your city and it's inhabitants. I wish you luck on surviving. If you DO survive, mark my words, you ARE next._

* * *

**Elder**

With Elsword's burly men combined with the dark mage's strong magic attacks, there is no doubt that not many will be able to stop her attack on the rest of Elrios. The sheer strength of Aisha's newfound army was unmatchable, though she was not the ssmartest in planning strategies. Luckily, she had someone who was. It is none other than Angkor, the petite bat, whom is now fully male in human form, who had developed all of the battle strategies, and had also become Aisha's fiance.

"Angkyyy~ Are we ready to invade yet?"

"Negative, Mistress. We still need to prepare the initiates for their war. After all, capturing Sander is a long trip, and I'm sure Ara will not hold back in defending her section. It will involve plenty of deaths, so stock up, my love."

"Aw, but I'm getting bored…."

"We just invaded Velder and you are still bored? Tsk, well, let's see what we can do to prepare. I suggest taking the route of water instead of land. That way, approaching the backside using Hamel's passage should be no problem."

"Isn't King Seiker held captive by Queen Eve?"

"Affirmative, so getting past Hamel should be no trouble at all."

"I hope you're right. Anyways, I am going to go meet the new trainees. Care to join?"

"Of course, milady, I must teach them the ways of the Magician Army."

"Oh you're so cute when you're serious~"

The Void Princess kissed the now flustered pale man, who was turning red. They were both cloaked in purple, with the latter's being darker. They both went off to the training corridors of the castle. Meeting their memorable generals, such as Wally and Lemphad, they were introduced to a series of technology by Echo, who had managed to combine Alchemy with Nasod technology. The loli-licking Alchemist was demonstrating when a spy burst into the room.

"Muh-Miss Ai-Aisha!"

"Calm down. What's happening?"

"Invasion -gasp- on -pant- from -cough- Sander."

The spy fell with a thud, and Aisha just noticed an arrow in his back. Her eyes darkened as her scythe had been summoned. Angkor grabbed his dual blades and ran with her, directly into the fields of battle.

"ARA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOUR FACE!"

"Hehehe, hello Aisha. I see your army has grown a bit stronger. Allow me to introduce my new En chip. Now all of my strongest warriors have the Nine Tails form. I hope your army is as strong as they look."

"You….why did you invade?"

"Well I need some magcians, so why not go to Elrios' greatest supplier"

"Y-you!"

Aisha prepared her staff to hit Ara as soon as she was revealed thanks to the power of the Void. Before she was about to fire, a large blade hit her in the back of the head. It knocked her unconscious and Ara picked her up.

"Aren, thank you. Be a dear and tell everyone to retreat, okay? I want to interrogate her back at Sander."

"Of course sister."

The troops were rounded and Aisha was taken hostage. Her army watched in horror as the other outnumbering army fled onto their ships. Angkor looked in desperation for his lover, with no avail. She was gone. The once great ruler of Elder had been taken captive.

* * *

**Sander**

"Perfect, things are going just as planned…"

"Oh really? What do we plan doing with the Princess?"

"Torture her. I'm sure the red haired fool will come running for her. While I keep him busy here, you can rally our troops and take over his kingdom"

"Just why do we want his kingdom? It's located on the outskirts, and trying to use it for trade would be useless."

"Ah, but it's the most fertile. Imagine the crops we could grow. Sander will become a place of beauty."

The black coated man nodded and placed his blade to lean on the wall. The men threw Aisha into her cell, where she still remained unconscious. Ara' plan was in motion, and soon Elsword would come to get her. After all, Elsword is in love with Aisha, despite the war.

_(Thoughts? I know Ara's was short, but hey, not really much to it. Hope you guys enjoyed the new story!)_


End file.
